Roommates
by Vixen7117
Summary: Chiaki and AI Junko survive in the remnants of the neo world program and have to live together along with a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

After the final trial she expected everything to end for everything in the neo world to vanish, but here she was sitting amongst ruins of the program. Chiaki decided to scan her surroundings. She appeared to be in the hotel area but all the cottages had been demolished. Counting the cottages Chiaki found Hajimes cottage. Memories of her time with him flashed before her as she examined the ruble. Aside from a few monokuma plushies there was nothing out of the ordinary until she found a green tie. Chiaki held the tie to her chest and stood in silence. On one hand she was happy that Hajime escaped, but she was really going to miss him.

Suddenly the silence was broken by an erieely familiar voice. She'd recognize that voice that dripped with despair.

"Hey hey hey, if it isn't another AI" .

Chiaki shiverd as she slowly turned around to see the monster behind her. "I'm glad you survived" junko said "Now I can kill you with my bare hands". Chiaki flinched and squeezed the tie in her hands. Suddenly Junko let out a wicked laugh. "I'm kidding that would be waaay to merciful of me" Junko said in her kawaii voice.

Junko than laid her eyes on the tie in Chiakis' hands. "Aw that's so cute is that a little lucky charm to remind you of your boyfriend" Junko teased. Chiaki became more defensive of the tie fearing junko would take it from her. "Relax I won't take it from you" junko smiled "after all it's a reminder of your lost love and will slowly fill you with despair". That was the last straw. "How I choose to feel is my choice not yours" Chiaki spoke up. "Ah such determination it's so sweet and pure" Junko said as she began salivating making Chiaki sick.

"What do you plan to do than" Chiaki demanded. "Let's be roommates" Junko announced. "What?" Chiaki asked. "Face it there's no way to influence the outside world from here, so rather than live a lonely boring life I wanna be your big sis" Junko explained. "But we aren't related" Chiaki reasoned. "Doesn't matter we're both Ais so it makes sense" Junko laughed. Chiaki sighed as Junko pulled her into a hug. "This is going to be so fun" Junko cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

"How can we be roommates if we don't have a room" Chiaki questioned. "I thought about that and I figured we could stay in the restaurant until we fix the cottages into a house" Junko suggested. "Okay" Chiaki agreed.

The next hour was spent moving furniture in and out of the restaurant till everything was in order. The upstairs was divided in two by curtains. Each side had a bed, table, and chair. Chiaki managed to recover her game consoles but some were broken. Junko took pleasure in placing all the monokuma plushies on her side. The room was finally complete with the addition of hajimes tie under Chiakis pillow.

Slowly the sun set across the hole filled sky. Chiaki stroked the tie in her bed as she thought back to Hajime. He was so kind and brave. Slowly Chiaki drifted to sleep.

On the other side of the room junko was smiling she had only seen such a pure symbol of hope once before, but now she had an opportunity to crush a new ultimate hope. It would take time and she would have to play nice before hope withered away. Once she defeated that ultimate hope she would have so much power she just had to be patient. Junko smiled and thought "love is such a despairing thing".

The next morning junko woke up early before scaring Chiaki awake. "Your so cute when your scared" junko laughed. Chiaki was not amused as she puffed her cheeks. "Relax I had an idea last night" junko laughed. "What is it" Chiaki asked worriedly. "I'm making a surprise for you, but I need to finish it sooo" Junko said. "You want me to leave" Chiaki said. "Just for a little bit, I promise" Junko said in her kawaii voice. Chiaki agreed as she put her jacket and shoes on.

Outside the air was fresh and clear just as usual. Chiaki slowly walked and examined the cottages. Along the way she found ibukis guitar, mikans apron, mahirus photos, pekos bamboo sword , hiyokos bows, Akanes minimaru, Sonia's red ribbon,nekomarus whistle, togamis glasses, teruterus frying pan, fuyuhikos eyepatch, and soudas wrench.

Chiaki hesitated to examine Komaedas cottage before deciding to leave it.

Just as Chiaki was examining gundams cottage she heard a familiar squeak. Chiaki turned around and spotted the four dark devas. They weren't the real four dark devas just a few AI programs that were programmed to obey Gundam, but now they were all alone. Chiaki pulled the hamsters cage out from the rubble and put it next to all the other stuff she collected. Suddenly she felt a nudge on her ankle It was Cham-p. Chiaki wasn't to fond of animals but if they were Ais maybe they'd be more predictable. Cham-p squeaked along with the other devas and stood on their hind legs. Slowly Chiaki tried to figure out what they wanted till she lowered her palms. The devas jumped right into her hands before climbing onto her shoulders and into her hoodie. Chiaki shivered but slowly grew use to the hamsters presence.

Just as Chiaki conquered her fear a new fear emerged. "Chiaki I'm finished" Junko yelled from the balcony. With a sigh Chiaki almost pulled on her hamster filled hoodie and walked towards Junkos surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chiaki walked upstairs filled with dread. Junko greeted her with a smile. "Okay now close your eyes" Junko requested. "This better not be a trick" Chiaki puffed. "relax" junko reassured "now open!".

Chiaki opened her eyes to find a white sundress before her. She slowly felt the dress before the devas peeped out of her hoodie. "Are you going to try it on?" Junko asked. Chiaki agreed and took the dress.

Chiaki came back a few minutes later wearing the dress. "Ah you look so cute" Junko cheered "I knew those curtains would look nice on you". The devas carried a mirror to Chiaki. As she looked into the mirror a thought crossed her mind. "Um Junko why are you doing this?" Chiaki asked. " consider it a token of friendship from one AI to another" Junko replied. Chiaki hesitated at the sentiment. "I saw you were collecting somethings outside, want me to help you?" Junko offered. "I guess you can but please don't break anything." Chiaki replied

The two than spent some time gathering Chiakis collection and placing them in her room. "Your like the little mermaid with all these treasures" Junko joked. "What's that?" Chiaki innocently asked. "Only one of the best fairytales ever" Junko said. "What's it about" Chiaki asked.

"Well there's a mermaid that wants to be human so she can explore the land and marry her true love" junko explained "she finds a sea witch that makes her human at the cost of her voice and she goes to the surface and meets her love and than..". "What happend?" Chiaki asked very excitedly. "Her love marries another girl and the mermaid turns into foam out of sadness" Junko wickedly summarized. Chiaki puffed her cheeks as she placed the devas cage next to her bed. The devas quickly scurried into their home.

"So why are you taking care of these rodents" Junko asked as she stared down at the devas in their cage. "They just seemed lonely" Chiaki replied" I think I'm going to change now".

As soon as Chiaki left, Junko grabbed a cellphone from her boot. "Hey mono"

As Chiaki was walking outside when she noticed a glimmer coming from the wreckage of Komaedas cottage. Upon further examination she discovered usamis shiny box. Inside the box was her old diary. Looking through the pages she noticed a couple things. First her notes were pretty childish but she had to write them fast back then. Second a significant amount of her notes had Hajime in them. She had a few pages left so she decided to take it with her.

Just as Chiaki was heading to her room she felt strange as if someone was watching her, but she soon shook it off.

Chiaki walked upstairs with notebook in hand. Junko was in her bed sewing clothes for her monokuma plushies, some clothes looked like Chiakis former classmates. "Is that your diary" Junko asked curiously. "It's more of a daily report" Chiaki said as she slipped her shoes and jacket off. She than picked up her game console and started playing Pokemon. Slowly she became more at ease as she played with an evee she named Hajime.

Things went quiet until Junko threw a monokuma dressed like Hajime onto Chiakis bed. Chiaki took one look at it before tossing it to Junkos side. "I thought you would want it but I guess I was wrong" Junko said in a sad voice. Chiaki went silent again. "So why do you like him so much, is it the ahoge?" Junko asked. Chiaki remained silent while Junko was on the subject. "Considering what you were programmed to do you probably latched onto him as a common model that you needed to replicate" Junko suggested "like a duckling following a dog".

Chiaki almost dropped her stylus. "No that's wrong" Chiaki stated" I liked him because he was kind to me and encouraged me to try new things" Junko looked a little sad at Chiakis words. "Do you ever wish to be human?" Junko asked. "I don't wish to be human I am a human that's what my dad said at least" Chiaki said.

"Oh yeah the crossdressers technically your dad that explains some things." Junko joked. "What exactly are you referring to?" Chiaki asked. " your ches..I mean cheerful attitude" Junko said. " That comes more from my stepdad" Chiaki stated. "Who's that?" Junko asked curiosley. "You may know him as Makoto Naegi" Chiaki smiled. Junko froze, It all made sense in her mind. "Do you have a stepmom too than?" Junko asked getting more curious. "That would be Kiri" Chiaki said "I also have two step aunts and one step uncle". Junko laughed as she figured Hagakure was left out of the loop. "How did they adopt you?" Junko asked. "Well after they found my siblings and me, Naegi offered to raise me in my fathers place, Kiri didn't want me to be too optimistic so she offered to raise me as well." Chiaki spoke" Togami never said he was my uncle but he would visit sometimes to play chest". As Chiaki continued Junko squeed. "That is sooo cute just the idea that those losers raised such an innocent little AI" Junko cheered. "I think I'm going to bed now" Chiaki said as she powered down her device and hid under the covers. "Okay than kitten get some sleep nyan nyan" Junko teased but Chiaki was already asleep.

That night Chiaki dreamed about a dating sim of all things. Her target was a boy with green eyes and spiky brown hair. She was about to max him out when suddenly the game glitched and deleted all her progress before crashing.

Chiaki slept in that morning but stumbled out of bed at 12. "Ah your awake now we can go to the beach" Junko said as she tossed Chiaki a familiar bathing suit. "Get changed and than will go" Junko said. Trying it on, Chiaki noticed that the suit fit perfectly compared to her last one.

Outside Junko waited in a black and red bathing suit. "Are you ready?" Junko asked. "Yes" Chiaki announced. Suddenly the restaurant door opened and the devas came out. "They wanna come i think" Chiaki said lowering her hands to the devas. "Fine but you're responsible for them" Junko said as she started to walk towards the gate. The devas were delicate as they climbed onto chiakis shoulders.

Chiaki followed junko until she noticed on of the cottages was fixed. "Did you fix komaedas cottage?" Chiaki asked. "I'm glad you noticed, while you were asleep I fixed it so we could use the shower" Junko explained. "But why Komaedas cottage?" Chiaki asked. "I did a raffle and Komaedas cottage won" Junko explained. Chiaki rolled her eyes and went forward.

The beach seemed more like a pool when they got there. There was a fuzzy palm tree and large sections of sand and water were missing. Junko didn't let that stop her though as she raced into the water. Chiaki didn't trust herself in the water so she sat on the beach and started building a sand castle. The devas helped by gathering sand and reinforcing weaknesses in the castle. "Hey aren't you coming in" Junko teased. Chiaki ignored her and continued building the sand castle to look like the one she saw in castlevania.

Suddenly a large wave came and destroyed the castle. The devas scurried to dry land as Chiaki dusted herself off. "I'm heading back to the room now" Chiaki announced as the devas climbed onto her shoulders. "Okay be safe and don't talk to strangers" Junko yelled. Chiaki didn't know if Junko was kidding.

Slowly Chiaki walked to Komaedas cottage. She opened the door to find the room was very clean an organized. Somethings were missing, probably deleted, but other than that everything was in its place.

Chiaki didn't know how to feel about Komaeda, after everything he'd done she didn't know how to deal with it. Finally Chiaki agreed to let it go and went to change before going to the restaurant.

Just as she was about to go inside she felt it again. That same feeling that something or someone was watching her. Chiaki shook it off as Junko pranking her and went inside.

Back at the beach Junko lounged in the sun when something blocked her light. "Could you move I'm a little busy" Junko smiled. "Go bother someone else. The figure that blocked junkos light than moved. "You might want to shower first" Junko smiled "you smell worse than death".


	4. Chapter 4

As Chiaki walked to her bed she relized how much she missed eating. She never had to eat but it made her feel human. The devas immediately scurried into their cage as Chiaki slipped off her shoes and face planted into her pillow. She slowly pulled the covers over and checked her tie when she realized it was gone.

Chiaki immediately jumped out of the bed and searched for the tie. The devas joined in but came back emptied paw until San-d picked up a scent. Chiaki followed along with all the other devas. Outside San-d raced towards the gate until an all too familiar voice ringed in.

"Looking for this"

Chiaki turned to the old buildings entrance where she locked eyes with him. She froze as he continued to talk.

"To believe the ultimate beacon of hope was here all along"

The devas jumped in to protect Chiaki as they bared there teeth.

"Relax I'm on your side, Chiaki all I want is for you to shine"

Things went quiet until Junko opened the gate. "Ah I see you've found Komaeda" Junko spoke "would you believe he washed up on shore". That's when it hit Chiaki that she was trapped with the most despair and hope obsessed people ever. With a calm breathe Chiaki walked up to Komaeda and took back her tie, surprisingly Komaeda was unresistant. With tie in hand Chiaki walked to the restaurant doors. "I need some time alone" Chiaki said before closing the door behind her.

Junko turned to Komaeda" So how are you" Junko smiled. "I'm feeling pretty lucky" Komaeda smiled back" I came back to life and now I can serve the ultimate hope". "No wonder you were my least favorite remnant of despair" Junko joked as she entered the restaurant "by the way don't even think of following me this building is for girls only". Komaeda shrugged and walked to his cottage.

Junko walked upstairs to find Chiaki playing a fighting game. "What's the matter sis" Junko asked. Chiaki stayed silent until Junko snatched her console. "Talk to me" Junko demanded. Chiaki puffed her cheeks before she decided to talk. "I just want a break from this so please leave me alone" Junko frowned but decided to do as she said.

Back at Komaedas cottage, he was busy making plans to serve his ultimate hope. Just as he was writing up an idea he heard a knock at his door. Komaeda opened than immediately closed the door, but Junko stopped him just in time. "I just want to talk." Junko pleaded" it's about Chiaki".

The two sat across one another for awhile in silence. "We need to make Chiaki happy" Junko stated. "What's in it for you?" Komaeda coldly asked. Junko played with her hair before answering " If we have to live here for who knows how long we need to get along". Komaeda didn't really buy it but he understood what needed to be done. "Fine what is your plan" Komaeda asked. "First I'll need you to gather some things" Junko started.

It was night time when Junko came upstairs. Chiaki was peacefully asleep in her bed. "Hey Chiaki wake up" Junko said as she poked Chiakis cheek. "Uh…Hajime..why..did you move away" Chiaki mumbled in her sleep. Junko finally woke Chiaki up just as she was mumbling about a rotten tanuki. "Ah I'm up" Chiaki said as she got up. As Chiaki wiped her eyes she noticed Junko was wearing a red dress. "What's the dress for?" Chiaki asked before Junko tossed her a long white dress. "Put it on, I have another surprise for you" Junko smiled.

Chiaki got changed before junko led her to the old building. Inside Komaeda was waiting in a nice suite. The room was nice and spacious thanks to the giant hole in the wall. In one corner Komaeda hooked up his tv monitor and plugged in a wii. On the other side was low and behold food. "Where did you get this?" Chiaki asked a bit taken back by everything. "Funny story I was looking for food when a cow chased me" Komaeda started" but while I was running I tripped and fell into the supermarket". Chiaki felt more at ease. "Hey hey hey let's keep the party going" junko shouted as she lifted a CD player. The next 10 minutes were spent dancing, lucky for Chiaki she dabbled in dance games. Junko was pretty good but Komaeda played it safe as he tapped his foot.

Suddenly the music faded and a slow song came on. Chiaki felt very awkward since she never danced to a slow song before. Just as Chiaki was about to skip the song Komaeda offered his hand to Chiaki. Chiaki slowly accepted it as Komaeda pulled her in. "Just follow me and you should be fine" Komaeda said keeping his distance while still holding her hands. "Komaeda what are you going to do" Chiaki asked worriedly. "I've been thinking about that and I think I want to serve you" Komaeda smiled "you've been through so much because of me so I want the make amends" Chiaki felt nervous. "I want to trust you but I still have my doubts" Chiaki started "you hurt me, our classmates, and you betrayed-. "Hajime" Komaeda finished" I'll admit I did some horrible things but I did it for you the ultimate hope". Chiaki went silent. "Why do you attach yourself to people who are bellow you" Komaeda said as darkness started to form in his eyes" Hajime is worthless not only that he's responsible for spreading so much despair". Chiakis eyes drifted to to the floor. "There you go again" Chiaki started" talking about hope and despair like it's life or death. Can't you understand there's more to it". Komaeda looked worried. "It doesn't mater what talent you have" Chiaki said "what matters is who you are on the inside". The darkness faded from Komaedas eyes. "I care for them because I know they have potential to shape there own lives" Chiaki stated "even though Hajime didn't have a talent he was still a very nice person". Chiaki slowly let go of Komaedas hands.

"I'm sorry" Komaeda apologized" I don't deserve to be forgiven for all I've done but I'll still try to make you happy". Chiaki slowly walked away. "I need a minute outside" Chiaki said as she opened the door. When the door closed junko stared at Komaeda. "I'll go talk to her" Junko said "stay put and think about what you've done". Junko went through the door leaving Komaeda all alone as the CD player stopped.

Outside Chiaki sat alone on the steps. She started to miss her sister her real sister. If junko survived certainly Usami had to of survived. Suddenly Junko opened the door. "What are you doing out here?" Junko asked very concerned. Chiaki stood silent as Junko seated herself next to her. "I know what happend between you and Komaeda was horrible" Junko started"but you have to let it go". Chiaki sighed "I can forgive that he tricked me, but I can't easily forgive the fact that he hurt all my friends and most of all he hurt Hajime"Chiaki said. "There you go again at Hajime like he's some hero" junko joked" I didn't know AIs could fall so hard for humans".chiaki looked up at the stars"that's just it" Chiaki smiled"out of everyone he made me feel the most human". Junko frowned a bit "here I'll let you in on a little secret" Junko said "before I became the mastermind youo see today I had a boyfriend". Chiaki tilted her head. "I killed him though" junko said "because he was the world to me and I needed to feel despair". Chiaki looked concerned. There was silence for a while. "Ah that felt good to get off my chest" Junko joked "now let's go back in and play some Mario kart", Chiakis eyes lightened up and she followed Junko inside. The party finished an hour later. "I'll see you tomorrow" Komaeda waved as he headed to his cottage. Chiaki fell onto her bed still in her gown and went straight to dreamland. Junko smiled at the cuteness and pulled the covers over Chiaki.

The next morning Chiaki woke up to the smell of something sweet. Chiaki changed back into her regular clothes and walked downstairs. To her surprise the lobby had been cleaned. Chiaki stepped out and followed the scent to the old building. Inside Komaeda and Junko were eating pancakes. "Good morning Chiaki" the two said in unison. Chiaki looked at the two before grabbing a plate and eating a pancake in silence. "Is there anything I can get for you Chiaki" Komaeda offered. Chiaki remained silent. "We fixed another cottage today" Junko started "you should check it out". Chiaki thought about it than left to go see the cottage.

Sure enough they fixed hajimes cottage. Chiaki stood at the door for awhile before entering. Similar to Komaedas cottage everything that wasn't deleted was in place. Chiaki eventually found herself lying on Hajimes bed. She slowly pulled over the covers and nuzzled the pillow till she fell asleep. Chiaki had a nice dream that she was in a fire emblem game. Just as she and her partner were about to defeat a dragon she was woken up. "If your done dreaming about Hajime you have to see something" Junko said.

Chiaki followed Junko to the front of the restaurant where a strange text box was floating. Komaeda observed from the side. Chiaki looked at the box as it typed something. Is anyone there? Chiakis eyes lit up at the thought that someone on the outside had found them. "Why don't you respond Chiaki" Komaeda suggested. Chiaki pressed the box and a keyboard appeared. Chiaki typed "who is this?". "It's me Hajime Hinata" the box responded.

Chiaki felt something strange like her heart skipping a beat as she read the name. Who am I talking to the box continued. Without hesitation Chiaki typed her name. It took a while for Hajime to respond, but Chiaki imagined Hajime was getting the others. Finally after a while a message appeared: where are you? Chiaki typed a description of her environment. Another message: Is anyone else there with you?

Chiaki hesitated. She wasn't alone but she didn't know how Hajime would respond if she told him who was with her. Finally she decided she had no choice and typed in that she was alone. Junko and Komaeda were surprised but stayed silent. "Don't worry we're working on a way to rebuild the program and get you out "Hajime typed.

Chiaki felt a sense of relief but she also felt a little worried. What would they do if they discovered Komaeda and junko. Hajime typed: the connections getting weak so I have to go. Chiaki typed very fast: okay and also I…

Chiakis fingers froze before she could type. She decided to just say thank you for now and save her confession for when she saw his face. The box glitched out as Chiaki let out a sigh. "Why did you lie" Komaeda asked. "I'll tell him the truth later..I think" Chiaki said "I think I'm going to go back to sleep" Chiaki walked to hajimes cottage leaving junko and Komaeda alone two glared coldly at each other before going there separate ways.

Komaeda returned to his cottage a bit angry. He couldn't believe someone as talented and unique as Chiaki would protect two pieces of trash. He couldn't stand the idea that the ultimate hope was protecting the ultimate despair. Than a thought occurred to him. What if Chiakis plan was to rehabilitate Junko. If that was the case he was happy that he was here.

At the restaurant Junko was making another outfit for Chiaki so she wouldn't have to wear the same thing all the time. As she sewed she couldn't help but look at Chiakis side of the room. She never really had the chance to investigate Chiakis side until now. Junko slowly tiptoed over to Chiakis side when she spotted the notebook. Without hesitation Junko picked it up and started to read through it. The writing and pictures were so childish but in a way they reminded Junko of her old diary. Slowly junko read about chiakis free time with Hajime and it made her giggle a little. "Oh Chiaki you've got it bad" junko thought to herself. Junko than turned to a page that looked much nicer than the others. It had a picture of Komaeda and Junko dancing. The note read: today junko and Komaeda threw me a party. I don't know if I can trust them but they seem to be trying to change. Junko felt touched as she read and decided to put the notebook back. After she did she looked at Chiakis pillow but Jum-p made a threatening sound as if to say don't even try. Junko decided to let it go and went back to sewing. The last few days had been fun but she still had to crush the ultimate hope.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Chiaki woke up early in Hajimes cottage. She had slept rather well and decided to try something new. Junko was still asleep, so Chiaki took the chance to get her back by scaring her. Chiaki took minimaru and set his alarm to go off. A second later minimaru yelled "WAKE UP AND SIEZE THE DAY!". Junko was startled right out of bed and onto the floor. "You dirty little kitten" Junko teased as she rubbed her head. "Junko could you teach me how to swim?" Chiaki asked. "Can't you ask your servant to teach you" junko joked. Chiaki shook her head at the thought. "Okay" Junko said" get your suit on and meet me at the pool.

At the pool Chiaki carefully slipped in while Junko did a cannonball. "Okay now start by kicking your legs" Junko instructed" keep your head above the water". Chiaki slowly got the hang of it. "Wait your aunt is the shsl swimmer" Junko pointed out" why didn't she teach you how to swim?". Chiaki thought about it. "I didn't really like the water back than" Chiaki answered" but she did give me my first donut". Junko could see it. Chiaki slowly became better at swimming until she got tired so she got out. "Thank you for teaching me how to swim" Chiaki said before going to take a shower in Hajimes cottage.

Junko smiled as she watched Chiaki leave. A minute after Chiaki entered the cottage Komaeda came out of his. The two gave each other a death stare. "If you did anything to hurt her so help me" Komaeda threatened. "Relax marshmallow head I just taught her how to swim" Junko said as she started to swim around. Komaeda scoffed. "You seem so angry today" Junko started in her cute voice" is it because Chiaki likes Hajime more than you". Komaeda clenched his fist. "I don't care what Chiaki thinks of me" Komaeda replied" my only purpose is to make her shine". Junko frowned in disappointment.

Suddenly the text box from yesterday appeared. Just before Junko could think about sabotage, Komaeda knocked on Hajimes cottage door. Komaeda alerted Chiaki to the situation and just like that she rushed out the door still kinda wet and without her jacket.

Chiaki rushed over to respond hopeing it was Hajime. Chiaki responded to the hello: hello it's Chiaki is this Hajime? The text took awhile before replying: no this is Sonia.

Chiaki was a bit disappointed but she was also happy to speak with one of her friends.

Sonia texted: are your okay. Chiaki responded: yes. I'm safe and healthy. Is Hajime around? Sonia's response took awhile: he is a little busy at the moment. Chiaki: okay. Is naegi and kirigiri around. Sonia: no they left awhile ago for a meeting at the future foundation headquarters.

Chiaki sighed but she knew her stepparents were strong.

Sonia: is anyone else with you. Chiaki knew Sonia was looking for gundam; no I'm sorry. The next text took awhile: it's okay I'm sure he'll come around. I'm still relieved that your alive and well. Chiaki: thank you. Sonia: something just came up I need to go goodbye.

The text box disappeared leaving Chiaki worried. Junko and Komaeda stayed silent knowing the other would hurt them if they spoke. Chiaki sighed" I'm going to dry off now". Slowly Chiaki walked to Hajimes cottage and locked the door behind her.

"What do you think they're doing out there" Junko asked. "It's not my concern unless it involves Chiaki" Komaeda said. "Do you really not care about yours peers?" Junko asked with a wicked smile. "They are as good as dead to me" Komaeda responded coldly. "Even Hajime" junko kept picking. "Especially Hajime" Komaeda said clenching his fist " I was a fool for thinking we could be friends, but I won't make the same mistake". Junko could feel komaedas hatred. " what will you do if they come" Junko asked. "I'll stay away" Komaeda started "but if they hurt Chiaki I will be forced to act". Slowly the darkness swirled In komaedas eyes.

Things remained silent until Komaeda left for his cottage. Junko decided to get out of the pool and wait for Chiaki to come out of Hajimes cottage. Eventually junko realized Chiaki had fallen asleep, so Junko decided to fix another cottage. This time she fixed mikans cottage. As she did she was reminded of the nurse and how cute she was like a murderous lamb with blood stained wool.

In Komaedas cottage he was reading one of his favorite books Jeckl and Hyde. While reading Komaeda wondered who he was in despair. He still had no memories of his school life but he knew he and all his former classmates were remnants of despair.

The first time he read the information it scared him, but looking back now he had fully accepted it. He accepted that he and his classmates were monsters. Yet, the most monstrous out of them was Izuru Kamukura. Komaeda only read one page about him but he could tell than man was pure despair. That's why he was relieved that he found Chiaki the only good and pure one. Komaeda smiled at the though of all the hope she represented. He only admired her hope at first, but after talking with her a couple more times he started to admire more aspects about her. Perhaps maybe he could admire her as a human and not just a beacon of hope. Komaeda shook his head at the thought. He couldn't allow himself to get too attached but a part of himself couldn't help it. If only he wasn't so lonely inside.

Chiaki woke up later in the night. She decided to go sleep in her room so she exited Hajimes cottage. As she walked to the restaurant she wondered why Hajime wasn't available. Suddenly the text box appeared with a message: are you there Chiaki Nanami. Chiaki responded: yes, who am I talking to?

The box responded: Izuru Kamukura.


	6. Chapter 6

It took awhile for Chiaki to comprehend the text before her. Immediately Chiaki thought to ask the most important question. Chiaki: Where is Hajime? Izuru: he is safe. We have agreed to share this body. We couldn't talk today because I have been working on the neo world program. Chiaki responded: why are you talking with me than? Izuru: I wanted to talk to you but the others would not let me. You are they only one that interest me. Chiaki: what do you mean? Izuru: your existence is refreshing and fascinating to me. That is why I have agreed to fix the neo world program. That and Hajime would have never stopped whining. Chiaki: please don't pick on Hajime. Izuru: fine, but only for you. Chiaki: is Hajime there? Izuru: yes, but if you want to talk with him I would have to leave. Chiaki didn't want to be rude so she figured she would talk to Hajime later. Chiaki: it's okay I'll talk to him later. Izuru: you are very considerate. Chiaki: I was only ever programed to learn from my surroundings. Izuru: may I ask you some questions? Chiaki: sure. Izuru: who else is with you? Chiaki grew nervous: what do you mean? Izuru: other Ais and people. Chiaki: there's the four devas and a cow I think. Izuru: what about the other two I've detected near you? (Chiaki froze). Izuru: based on your slow response I can conclude they are of special interest and you are trying to hide them. So who are they? Chiaki thought carefully about her response: can you keep a secret for me? Izuru: my lips are sealed and don't worry even Hajime won't know. Chiaki felt a bit relieved: it's Komaeda and junko. Izuru: that is not to surprising considering junko is an AI and Komaeda has ultimate luck. How are they behaving? Chiaki: junko seems to have agreed to coexist with me and Komaeda is trying to be my servant because he thinks I'm a pure symbol of hope. Izuru: then if they are not showing signs of aggression or plotting they should be harmless for now. Thank you for answering my questions. In return I would like to inform you of something. I have been working hard on building a contraption that will allow the user to enter your world. Once it is complete Will do a couple of test. Hajime has offered to use it in the human test. You don't have to worry for my handiwork is flawless with 0% chance of failure. (Chiaki was happy to hear the news). Izuru: if you want to hide Komaeda and junko I would suggest you make plans with them. I shall alert you as to when the test will initiate. Chiaki: thank you for telling me. Izuru: you are welcome. If you will excuse me I have some matters to attend to. I hope that I may speak with you in the near future. (With that the text box disappeared). Chiaki decided it was in her best interest to keep izuru a secret from Komaeda and junko. Just as she was thinking of what to do next Chiakis eyes drooped so she went off to her bed. She carefully tiptoed past a sleeping junko before slipping into bed.

The next morning junko woke up with a grin on her face. Today she was going to go exploring to find silk. Once she had the silk she planned to make pajamas for her and Chiaki. Just as junko was tying her boots she looked over at Chiaki sleeping. Why does she have to look so cute junko thought. Before she left, junko ran a brush through her hair. While brushing she decided to let her hair down for the day. She opened the restaurant door to find Komaeda fixing Fuyuhikos cottage. Komaeda looked over at her only to turn away with disgust. "What were you expecting Chiaki too bad it's junko" junko joked. Komaeda remained silent as he fixed the cottage. "Fine be that way I really am trash compared to her" junko said in her downer voice" I'm leaving anyway. Komaeda was still silent. "Also don't get any ideas about visiting chiakis room or the devas might attack you" junko said before heading out of the gate. After walking a certain distance junko pulled out her phone and dialed. "Tell me how's the program going?" Junko answered.

Komaeda worked hard and decided to take a break. On break Komaeda sipped some cold orange juice he had scavenged while. As he sat in a pool chair his thoughts darted to his awakening as he gazed upon the restaurant.

He remembered when he woke up on shore with his past wounds healed. The digital scenery terrified him but it was just his luck. It took him a while to comprehend his situation. Eventually he just decided to wander until he bumped into junko. He remembered reading about her ultimate despair so he wasn't exactly ready to talk with her. She however was ecstatic and quickly explained what happened after he "died" as well as what her previous plan was. After hearing everything he fell to his knees. He was disgusted that the remnants of despair sacrificed Chiaki, but he was broken by the information that he was in a simulation and junko and chiaki were Ais. It was almost to much to bear, but he slowly recovered. He almost would have given up if he hadn't found that person who embodied hope. To Komaeda anybody could have hope but Chiaki was hope itself. He tried to talk to her but didn't know what to say when he saw her. The second time he figured he would try to swallow his emotions a bit and get chiakis attention, but that didn't end so well. Now here he was ready to serve his beacon of hope but she refused to talk to him. She had a reason though considering all she had been through because of him and all the sacrifices she made for their classmates. Maybe he would never be able to help her shine. If that was the case he would blame it on his bad luck.


	7. Chapter 7

As Komaeda pondered his thoughts he was suddenly disturbed by a strange sound. It sounded like a beam he once heard on a sci-fi show. He turned his attention to where he heard the sound only to see a vase of pink roses with a card, Komaeda stood dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Slowly Komaeda stepped out of his chair and examined the strange object. The first thing he checked was the card. It had a pixel heart on it. Inside there was a letter for Chiaki signed by his surviving classmates. Komaeda skimmed the letter and learned about the machine. After reading Komaeda pondered what he should do with it. He concluded that he would deliver the flowers to chiaki before junko found out. Slowly he walked up to her room. When he entered he saw a side of the wall were mahirus horrifying memorial once stood now replaced with objects belonging to his peers. Slowly his eyes became fixated on chiaki who was snuggled up in bed. She had a strange serene grace to her when she was asleep despite the drool and snot bubble. He decided to place one of the roses on her bed only to find it increased her sereneness. After gazing in admiration for awhile he remembered why he was here and attempted to wake chiaki up. At first he spoke softly trying to ease her out of her sleep but it failed. Komaeda didn't want to yell at her nor did he want to soil her radiance with his grotesque touch. Finally he decided poke her delicately with pekos bamboo sword. As he was retrieving it chiaki started talking in her sleep. Komaeda couldn't hear very well but it sounded like a scene from Final he couldn't remember the rest of the title. He than poked chiaki on the shoulder with the bamboo sword and she slowly awakened. "Good morning my queen of hope" Komaeda said trying to sound regal. Chiaki looked at him for a bit before realizing he was invading her room. "Komaeda why are you here?" Chiaki asked as politely as she could. "I am here to deliver a gift from your friends" Komaeda said as if he were a knight. Chiakis face lightened up as Komaeda handed her the vase of flowers. She immediately read the card:

Dear chiaki nanami If you are reading this than we have succeeded in making digital objects for you. The device we have can create 3-D objects for you to interact with and use so if there is anything you desire we can make it for you. Also we are working on a safe device that will allow us to enter your world. We miss you a lot but we are happy to know you are okay. Sincerely: Hajime, Souda, fuyuhiko, Sonia, and Akane.

Even though chiaki knew they were going to send objects into her world she was very happy that they sent this particular object. She was happy to smell the roses, but than she realized what this meant. Soon they would come to the island. As she thought this Komaeda sat content at her bedside. "Komaeda I need to ask you and Junko to do me a favor" chiaki started. Komaeda immediately smiled at what he was hearing. "Certainly you know I would do anything for you" Komaeda said. Chiaki took in a deep breathe" I need you and junko to hide if somebody comes to the island". Komaeda nodded his head in agreement" of course I will keep my distance and keep junko out of sight". As chiaki slowly got out of bed Komaeda fetched her shoes. Chiaki looked around the room as she put on her shoes. "First we need to clear junkos side of the room" chiaki informed" but she should probably know that we are doing it". Just as chiaki was saying that Komaeda started to pack everything up starting with the monokuma plushies. Chiaki figured junko would understand as she packed up junkos sewing kit. "We can hide junkos things in the floor boards of the old building" Komaeda suggested. "Okay but what about the bed and chairs?" Chiaki asked. "Say you prepared it for Usami" Komaeda responded. At the sound of her name chiaki felt a little sad. For the longest time Usami was chiakis best friend, but now she was gone probably deleted like so many other things. Komaeda caught the sadness in chiaki's eyes and reached for a rose. He got down on one knee and gave the rose to chiaki before saying "Don't give up and don't forget. That's what Usami would want for you to live life and love love". Chiaki was touched by Komaedas sentiment as she let lose a warm smile. "Thank you Komaeda" chiaki said just before Komaeda could say anything else. It was fortunate that chiaki had spoken when she did otherwise Komaeda would have gone on saying to use usamis disappearance as a stepping stone to achieve a greater hope. Seeing his job was finished, Komaeda started to get up and walk away. "Wait" chiaki said "you don't have to go. If you want we can play a game together". Komaeda was rather shocked at chiakis invitation and almost refused it but for some reason he didn't want to. He finally agreed and the two worked to pick out a game to play together. After they picked one they started to play.

At the supermarket junko found some pink silk with black cats on it and buttons. Junko happily put them in a bag she found earlier. Just as she was about to leave she caught sight of something. She looked it over before deciding it would be perfect for chiaki. On her way back she hummed a tune while swinging the bag. She looked at the hole filled sky with a smile as the sun slowly settled. Finally she reached to the hotel grounds. She looked around for Komaeda a bit wanting to tease him some more but couldn't find him. When junko walked into the lobby she heard the sound of video games being played. She expected this but she did not expect to find Komaeda playing games with chiaki or all her stuff to be missing. "What is going on here?" Junko asked. Chiaki and Komaeda turned away from their game. "Hajime and the others built a machine that can create and place objects in this world" chiaki started " they told me they are also making a device that can let them enter this world so we needed to hide your things so they won't find out you're here". Junko was a little annoyed but she could work with it.

junko spent that night working on chiakis pajamas in tsumikis cottage. As she did she thought about her girlfriend so innocent and obedient. She finished a good chunk of the pajamas before stashing it in the old building and falling asleep in tsumikis bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chiaki woke up to the sound of minimarus alarm. As much as she hated alarm clocks it was necessary for her today. She put minimaru back in place and put on her shoes before heading downstairs. Before she could exit the building the devas rushed together towards her. Upon further examination it seemed they had a note in their paws. Chiaki leaned down and took the note and started reading:

Dear Chiaki

Just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming to your world between 12 a.m. and 1 p.m.

sincerely Hajime

Chiaki figured the letter was really written by Izuru. She was glad to know more about the arrival. With a sigh of relief Chiaki dropped the letter. The devas happily shredded the note till it was unreadable and carried the pieces away to their cage. Chiaki smiled as she walked out the door. When she exited the restaurant she spotted Komaeda working on Sonia's cottage and junko swimming in the pool. "Morning Chiaki you're up pretty early" Junko greeted from the pool. "Is there any reason?" Komaeda said as he walked over to the two. "I wanted to be alert in case Hajime came early" Chiaki explained "but I received a letter from Hajime that says he's coming between 12 and 1". "Well than we should probably work out a place to hide" Komaeda pondered. "We could hide at the supermarket" Junko suggested. "Would that be okay with you Chiaki?" Komaeda asked. "That's fine with me" Chiaki responded. "Well than it's agreed" Junko celebrated.

An hour passed as Chiaki sat in her room. She had hoped that the excitement would keep her awake but the fact that she woke up early made her sleepy. Before she could relize it she slipped off her shoes, eased into bed, and fell asleep.

It was 12:04 when Hajime arrived. He was filled with a sense of nostalgia as he walked around the hotel grounds. Slowly he looked around for chiaki until he investigated the restaurant. Upstairs he found the girl of his dreams unsurprising sleeping In bed. He also found a bunch of his friends things on a bookshelf. Hajime pulled up a chair and waited for Chiaki to wake up. After 10 minutes Hajime decided to try to wake chiaki up by poking her cheek. Chiaki wiggled a bit before but stayed fast asleep, Hajime than shook her softly and called her name. "Chiaki" Hajime called. Chiakis eyes slowly opened. "Hajime?" Chiaki said before rising up out of bed. "I'm so glad I found you" Hajime said "I missed you so much I just". Suddenly Hajime pulled chiaki towards his chest. While Chiaki normally didn't like hugs she didn't mind this one she even enjoyed it.

The two stayed embracing each other for a while before Hajime spoke. "I know I said it before but I want to say it again" Hajime said "thank you for everything you've done". Chiaki smiled at his kind remark" I should thank you as well for teaching me so many things". Hajime wondered what she meant by that. "You see Hajime I never felt more human than when I was with you" Chiaki said. "About that" Hajime started" I've been thinking about it for so long and now I think is the right time". Chiaki could tell what was coming but that didn't make her any less happy. "Chiaki" Hajime started "I love you very much and I want to be by your side forever". If she was human, chiaki would have cried but all she could do was blush. "Hajime" Chiaki responded "I don't really know how to fall in love but something tells me I love you too". Chiaki and Hajime cuddled some more completely happy with out a single care.

Suddenly a ringing sound pierced through the silence. Hajime pulled away and pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. "Hey fuyuhiko" Hajime answered the phone" yes I made it inside and I found Chiaki". Hajime stayed silent as he listened to the phone. "Okay I'll put you on speaker" Hajime said as he pressed a button. Suddenly a flood of greetings came from the phone. Chiaki recognized them as the 4 other survivors. "Chiaki we are so glad it worked" Sonia said. "You two better not be doing anything you're not supposed to" fuyuhiko warned. Chiaki laughed while Hajime blushed. "Maybe we should leave the love birds alone" souda said suspiciously. "What birds I thought we were talking about Chiaki and Hajime?" Akane said. Souda and Akane started to bicker before Sonia butted in. "I suggest we leave them be for now" Sonia said "we will talk with Hajime when he's done". With a few goodbyes the others hung up leaving Chiaki and Hajime alone. "Want me to show you around?" Chiaki offered. Hajime agreed and the two walked downstairs.

"Oh I almost forgot" Chiaki said before whistling. Suddenly the four dark devas of destruction scurried down the stairs towards them. "You can control them?" Hajime asked. "They probably just follow me because my coding is stronger than theirs" Chiaki said as the hamsters crawled into her hoodie.

Outside the sky was clear and sunny. "Chiaki?" Hajime asked "would you mind holding hands". Chiaki smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Hajimes. "I'd like that very much" Chiaki said. The two than started to walk past the cottages. "Did you fix the cottages by yourself?" Hajime asked. "It seemed like the right thing to do" Chiaki replied. The two exited out of the gate. "How are things out there" Chiaki asked. "It's definetly been busy" Hajime explained " everyone that survived works for the future foundation". Chiaki was happy that her friends were working so hard. "How have you been?" Hajime asked. "For the longest time I've been surviving, but now that I'm with you I feel like I'm truly living" Chiaki said. Hajime blushed making Chiaki smile. "I know I said it before" Hajime started "but I'm so glad I found you". "I feel the same way" Chiaki said. The two arrived at the beach and decided to sit under a palm tree together. "This place sure brings back memories" Hajime laughed. Chiaki rested her head on hajimes shoulder and nodded. Hajime blushed some more before resting his head over Chiakis. Chiaki and Hajime eventually fell asleep for a while.

An hour later the two woke up and decided to head back to the restaurant. On the way there they talked again. "So Hajime how did you get here anyway" Chiaki asked. "We made this little headset" Hajime said. "Oh like the one from sword art online 2" Chiaki concluded. "Yeah, wait you actually saw that anime" Hajime said. "Yep my step parents thought I would like it because it takes place in a video game" Chiaki explained. "That's right Makoto and Kirigiri said they adopted you" Hajime said. "Yep" Chiaki smiled "I think they did a great job raising me". There was a moment of silence before Hajimes cellphone rang. "Hello" Hajime responded " really do I have to come back? Okay". Hajime closed the phone and handed it to Chiaki. "Here you can use this to talk with me and the others whenever you want" Hajime said. Chiaki held the phone to her chest. Hajime proceeded to slide his finger down causing a menu to appear. Just as Hajime was about to log out Chiaki interrupted him. "Hey Hajime before you go" Chiaki said. "What is it?" Hajime said. Just as Hajime looked up Chiaki came over and kissed him on the cheek. The kiss caused hajimes face to go red and his ahoge stood straight up. Chiaki giggled. "I'll see you later". Hajime laughed a bit too "yeah I'll see you later". There was a beam of light before Hajime disappeared. Chiaki smiled and walked back to the resteraunt with a smile. Little did she know Junko and Komaeda had been watching the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

Junko and Komaeda watched in silence as Chiaki left. "Oh you must be so jealous" junko laughed. Komaeda remained silent. "Oh come on not even a little" junko said. "You forget that love nurtures hope" Komaeda smiled. "Oh yeah well it can also cause despair" junko retorted. Komaeda smiled and walked away. "I've seen Chiaki and Hajime prove time and time again that they love each other" Komaeda said "if I'm correct it was Chiaki and hajimes love and trust that defeated you". Junko went silent as Komaeda entered his cottage. After sticking her tongue out junko went to tsumikis cottage and fell asleep.

Chiaki was so happy as she fell into her bed. Her whole system was vibrating with joy perhaps an Ais equivalent to a racing heart. She felt so happy she could hardly hold it as she squeezed her pillow. Eventually Chiaki fell asleep. It was the middle of the night when chiakis phone started to ring. "Hello?" Chiaki answered. "It's izuru" a cold voice answered. Chiaki froze as she tried to reply. "What is it?" Chiaki asked. "I'd like to talk with you" izuru said. "Okay" Chiaki said "what would you like to talk to me about". "How do you think you survived?" Izuru asked. "I don't really know, but maybe I wanted to live" Chiaki replied. "You are very strong despite your appearance" izuru said "if I can I want to meet you in person". "Are you sure that's safe" Chiaki asked. "No but if I arrange something with Hajime that might be safer" izuru said. "I don't know if Hajime will allow that" Chiaki said. "You'd be surprised by how reasonable he can be" izuru said "anyways I can sense you're tired so I'll hang up". "Good night izuru" Chiaki said. "May you sleep well" izuru replied before hanging up.

junko was asleep until her cellphone rang. "Hello?" Junko asked "oh mono how are ya". Junko let it babble on for a while before speaking again" how's the program going". "You'll have it finished soon, that's good" junko grinned before hanging up. She lied in bed so content with herself. If all went according to plan junko would soon have the whole island, future foundation, and the survivors in the palm of her hand. Eventually she couldn't contain herself as she laughed(upupupu). Soon junko thought soon.

the next morning Komaeda awoke Chiaki with a delivery of breakfast pastries from her friends. "Thank you Komaeda" Chiaki said as Komaeda prepared the table for her. Chiaki sat in the chair and Komaeda pushed her towards the table. Once she was seated Komaeda took a seat on the floor. "You can sit at the table" Chiaki said. Komaeda was genuinely touched by chiakis kindness. As she offered, Komaeda sat in the chair across from Chiaki. "Here help yourself" Chiaki offered the plate of pastries. "Is it really okay?" Komaeda asked "after all they were made just for you". "Well if they're mine than I can do whatever I want with them" Chiaki started "that means I can share them". Komaeda laughed a little before taking a single pastry from the plate. "How does it taste?" Chiaki asked. "Good" Komaeda replied "thank you for giving a dog such as myself a treat". Chiaki puffed her cheeks. "Can you stop belittling yourself like that" Chiaki asked "it makes me sad when you do that". Komaeda froze he had no idea he was making Chiaki sad. "I know you don't think very highly of yourself but that's no excuse to treat yourself poorly" Chiaki said "you're a person and you have every right to live and be happy". Komaeda was deeply cut by chiakis words he was left speechless. "I think I'm done eating you can help yourself to the rest" Chiaki said as she got up. "Chiaki wait" Komaeda said "thank you". Chiaki smiled a bit knowing she had gotten through to him. Suddenly chiakis phone rang. "Hello" Chiaki answered Komaeda kept quiet. "Hey Chiaki it's fuyuhiko just calling to let you know that we made another headset so two of us can enter the program" fuyuhiko answered "Me and Hajime are going to test it out soon so be ready". "Okay thanks for the update" Chiaki replied "I'll see you then". With a sigh Chiaki hung up and put the phone in her jacket. "I'll clean up while you get ready for your date" Komaeda offered as he straightened the table. Chiaki smiled as she brushed her hair.

It was an hour before Hajime and Fuyuhiko arrived. Chiaki happily greeted them. "What do you want to do today?" Hajime asked. "We could go to the beach" Chiaki offered. "Sounds like fun" Hajime said " Will you join us fuyuhiko". "I guess a little swim wouldn't hurt" fuyuhiko replied. "Problem is we don't have swim suits". "It's okay I can get some from the super market" Chiaki offered. "Are you sure? I can come with you" Hajime offered. "No I think I can handle it by myself" Chiaki said. Hajime than agreed to let her go on her own. "I'll be back as soon as possible" Chiaki said as she ran to the gate.

Unbeknownst to the others, Komaeda and junko were once again spying out of sight. "Hey Hajime do you think there's a chance that the others could've survived?" Fuyuhiko asked. "It's possible that their game avatars are out there" Hajime said trying to give fuyuhiko a little hope. "I don't know the chances seem pretty slim" fuyuhiko said " if we found anyone it would probably be that bastard Komaeda". There was some silence. "Do you think we can ever forgive him" fuyuhiko asked. "No" Hajime replied "I gave him a chance and he stabbed me in the back". Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement. "You probably shouldn't talk about him in front of Chiaki" fuyuhiko advised. "Yeah knowing her she would probably try to see the best in him" Hajime said. "You're very fortunate to have her in your life" fuyuhiko said "if I were you I would spend as much time as possible with her". Hajime agreed knowing fuyuhiko spoke from experience.

Chiaki came back with the swimsuits and the three got changed. When they met up again hajimes heart started to race a little as he saw Chiaki in her swimsuit. On the way to the beach Chiaki and Hajime held hands. Once they arrived Chiaki offered sunscreen. "Do you want me to rub some on your back Hajime?" Chiaki asked. "Su..sure" Hajime said his face red and ahoge crooked" do you need some for your back". Fuyuhiko laughed as the couple rubbed sunscreen on each other. Finally they were set to swim. Chiaki got into the water first to the surprise of the others. Hajime followed soon after leaving fuyuhiko a little hesitant to get in. "Come on fuyuhiko you can do it" Hajime yelled "or are you to scarred". That was the trigger needed to make Fuyuhiko mad. "You'll be the one whose scared when I drown ya" fuyuhiko yelled as he dived in the water. "Shouldn't you do something?" Chiaki asked. "Relax I'm sure he won't get far" Hajime said just as a wave hurled fuyuhiko to the shore.

Eventually the group got out of the water. Chiaki and Hajime sat under their tree watching the sunset while fuyuhiko watched from a far. "Are the sunsets outside as beautiful as this" Chiaki said as she held Hajimes hand. "They're not that great" Hajime said. "Why is that?" Chiaki asked. "Cause you're not there" Hajime said as he starred into chiaki's pink eyes. Chiaki recognized this scene from her dating sims and figured out what she had to do next. Suddenly Chiaki leaned in and kissed Hajime on the lips. Hajime was caught by surprise as seen by his twisted ahoge, but he kissed Chiaki back. A few waves passed before the two pulled out from their kiss. The two stayed silent until fuyuhiko interrupted. "If you guys are done" fuyuhiko smiled "Hajime and I need to go back". The couple looked a little disappointed but soon got over it. "I'll see you tomorrow than" Hajime declared. Chiaki nodded and waved goodbye as the two logged out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chiaki walked back to the restaurant with a skip in her step. Along the way Komaeda caught up with her. "So how did it go" Komaeda asked even though he saw what happened. "It went good…I think" Chiaki said. "That's so adorable of you" Komaeda complemented. "You think so" Chiaki asked. "Of course you're like an angel descending upon sinful men to give them a second chance" Komaeda said smiling. Chiaki didn't know how to respond to Komaedas comment. "Komaeda?" Chiaki started" how do you feel about me being with Hajime". Komaeda was a silent for a while. " I think it's nice that you can raise his hope" Komaeda replied "and as long as he respects and cares for you I don't have much of a problem". Chiaki was taken a bit by surprise. "Thank you Komaeda" Chiaki said before smiling. Suddenly Komaeda was starting to blush. He tried to hide it with his hoodie but to little effect. Chiaki was about to comment until junko intercepted the conversation. "Aww look at my little sis getting all happy after reuniting with her true love" junko said as she squeezed Chiaki with a hug. Komaeda immediately became irritated by junkos interruption. "I'm so happy my otp is cannon" junko cried cartoonish tears. "What's an OTP?" Chiaki asked innocently. Komaeda put a hand over junkos mouth. "It's best if you don't know" Komaeda warned. "I'm sorry you have to hide all the time" Chiaki said. "Don't sweat it" junko said "you know me and Komaeda would do anything for you". "Thank you" Chiaki said. "Agh you're to damn cute" junko said "like a little kitten playing with two big dogs". Komaeda was going to make a joke but it wasn't worth it. Finally the trio arrived at the hotel grounds and went their separate ways.

Chiaki stayed up a little playing games until her phone rang. Chiaki picked it up expecting it to be izuru. Sure enough it was. "How are you doing?" Izuru asked. "Im doing fine" Chiaki answered. "I would imagine since you kissed Hajime" izuru said. "How did you know" Chiaki asked. "While me and Hajime don't share memories we do share strong feelings" izuru explained. "You mean like my aunt toko?" Chiaki asked. "Precisely" izuru said "which brings me to what I wanted to ask you a while ago". "What's that" Chiaki asked. "In my life things were easy and predictable" izuru began "at that time I didn't care to bond with people who were below me". Chiaki grew confused. "I never considered trying to find love" izuru "Because she died". Chiaki started to grow nervous. "The thing that fascinates me isn't just your artificial soul but also the fact that you look and act almost identical to her". Chiaki stayed silent for a bit. She didn't know how to properly respond. Was she originally based off of a person like her brother? She didn't know. "I apologize if you didn't know" izuru said before chiaki hung up. Chiaki laid on her bed and grabbed hajimes tie underneath her pillow before eventually falling asleep.

In the middle of the night junko awoke to her phone ringing. "Hey buddy" junko answered" is it ready?". A few seconds later junko smiled a wicked smile trying not to laugh. "I'll meet you there" junko said before hanging up. Junko proceeded to tip toe out of tsumikis cottage and to the old building. There she collected a few things before heading out of the gate.

Once again Chiaki was awoken by Komaeda. This time he had a pink scarf. "Here this came for you Chiaki" Komaeda said handing her it. Chiaki examined it and found one side had pixel cats. "I think Sonia made this for you" Komaeda explained. Chiaki gave it a sniff and recognized it as Sonia's perfume before wrapping it around her neck. "Aren't you going to be hot in that" Komaeda asked. Chiaki shook her head "no my code is programed to keep my body cool when I'm in hot weather". "That's amazing" Komaeda said with dazzled eyes. "You think so" Chiaki asked "it's a bit annoying especially when I get really cold that's why I wear so many layers. That and my dad didn't want me to reveal to much of myself". Komaeda listened with aww. Suddenly Chiakis phone rang. "Hello?" Chiaki answered "good morning Chiaki how are you feeling" Sonia asked. "I'm doing fine thank you for the scarf" Chiaki replied. "I'm glad you liked it" Sonia said " I can't wait to see you wear it". Chiaki paused. "Today Hajime, fuyuhiko, and I are coming" Sonia explained. "Oh than I'll see you soon" Chiaki replied. After saying their goodbyes they both hung up. "Don't worry I'll prepare to hide again" Komaeda said. "Actually" Chiaki said "I was thinking of telling Hajime the truth". Komaeda was immediately shocked. "Are you sure that's a good idea" Komaeda asked "I'm fine with hiding". "I know but this can't go on forever" Chiaki said " they'll find out eventually so I have to tell them". "Very well than" Komaeda agreed "you know I would do anything for you".

A few hours later Hajime, fuyuhiko, and Sonia arrived at the hotel grounds. Chiaki came out of the restaurant leaving Komaeda inside. Sonia dashed towards Chiaki and gave her a big hug. Chiaki didn't mind because she knew Sonia needed it. "Oh Chiaki I'm so glad to see you" Sonia said still hugging Chiaki" and you look so precious in that scarf". "Hey, If you keep hugging her she's going to pass out" fuyuhiko yelled. "Oh I'm sorry" Sonia said letting go of Chiaki" that is my bad". Chiaki caught her breath as Hajime came to her side. "Are you okay Chiaki?" Hajime asked with genuine care. "Yeah but there's something I need to tell you" Chiaki said. "What is it" Hajime asked. "Well the thing is while I was here I found someone but I didn't know if you'd be happy to see them" Chiaki explained as she walked to the restaurant door. The three watched as Chiaki opened the door to reveal Komaeda. Sonia screamed a bit, Fuyuhikos jaw dropped, and Hajime looked shocked. "Please let me explain" Chiaki said "I found Komaeda a while ago and he's been living on the hotel grounds with me". "Here let me explain for you Chiaki" Komaeda said relaxed "I have no intent to harm Chiaki and unless she says otherwise I will not harm you". The trio stayed silent until Hajime stepped forth. "Chiaki are you sure we can trust him" Hajime asked. "He's been very cooperative" Chiaki said. "It's true I'm like her servant" Komaeda said. Hajime was a bit concerned by that last comment. "Please Hajime" Chiaki said. "Fine" Hajime agreed. "I guess will be safe as long as Chiaki keeps him in line" fuyuhiko said. "Yes and considering that Komaeda has come back it's not to impossible that the others could come back" Sonia said. "I'm glad" Chiaki said with her signature smile. Hajime blushed a bit. "So like what now" fuyuhiko asked. "Well I was thinking today we could prepare and eat Lunch" Sonia suggested. "That sounds fun" Chiaki said. The others quickly agreed. Chiaki,Hajime, and Komaeda went to the store to gather supplies while fuyuhiko and Sonia stayed behind to set up.

At the store Chiaki picked a few items and asked what they were. Hajime and Komaeda fought over answering first a little but overall got along. As they walked out Komaeda offered to hold the groceries while Hajime held chiakis hand. "Are you sure you're okay with me and Chiaki being together" Hajime asked cautiously. "If it makes chiakis hope shine even brighter than I'm fine with it" Komaeda replied with a smile. "Is that true" Hajime asked unconvinced. "It's the truth I swear" Komaeda said. "Okay" Hajime said.

Once Hajime, Chiaki, and Komaeda came back with the supplies Sonia happily arranged everything. They all sat in a circle on one big blanket. Komaeda and Hajime sat next to Chiaki while Sonia and fuyuhiko sat separately. "Here let me get you a napkin" Komaeda said reaching for a napkin. "Thank you Komaeda" Chiaki said as she took the napkin from komaedas hand. "Here have you tried the calamari" Hajime said as he picked up a plate of calamari. "No, can I have some" Chiaki said as she opened her mouth. Hajime picked up the calamari with his chopsticks and placed one in Chiakis mouth. Sonia squeed a little at the anime like scene unfolding before her. "How does it taste Chiaki" Hajime asked. "It taste like chicken" Chiaki answered. Hajime smiled as Chiaki took some more calamari.

After the picnic Komaeda cleaned up while the others sat around the pool. "That was so much fun" Sonia said. "Yeah it was pretty fun" fuyuhiko agreed. "I'm glad we can spend time together like this" Chiaki smiled. "Just wait" Hajime said smiling. When Komaeda came back from cleaning Chiaki offered him a seat next to her. The next few hours the group played a few board games. Eventually the sun started to set. "Will see you tomorrow" Sonia waved goodbye as she and Fuyuhiko logged out. "Are you mad Hajime that I didn't tell you" Chiaki asked. "No I could never be mad at you" Hajime said "you did what you thought was best". Hajime than smiled at chiaki "I'll see you tomorrow" Hajime said before logging it. Chiaki let out a yawn and started to fall asleep. "Do you want me to escort you to your room" Komaeda offered. Chiaki was already asleep so Komaeda carried her to her bed. Just as Komaeda tucked Chiaki into her bed junko came upstairs. "Hey sis I got you somethings" junko yelled immediately waking up Chiaki. Junko handed Chiaki some cat pajamas and a plush bunny. "Thank you junko" Chiaki smiled. "Go ahead try it on" junko said before pushing Komaeda out. Chiaki waited till both of them were out of the room to change. After she slipped into her pajamas, Chiaki walked downstairs. "Aw I knew you would look adorable in those pjs" junko complemented "don't you think Komaeda". Komaeda could only nod. "Can I go back to sleep now" Chiaki said. "Of course will leave you to get some rest" junko said before pushing Komaeda out the door. Chiaki smiled and went back upstairs. Upstairs Chiaki picked up the white bunny plushie junko gave her and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Komaeda let Chiaki sleep in since she hadn't received any new gifts. A while later Hajime arrived, but Chiaki was still asleep. Komaeda suggested Hajime wake her up to which he agreed. Soon Hajime walked upstairs to where Chiaki was sleeping. "Chiaki" Hajime said giving her a little nudge "are you up?". Chiaki remained asleep. "Chiaki" Hajime said shaking a little harder. "Good morning" Chiaki said as she slowly woke up. Hajime sighed in relief. "I need to get changed so.." Chiaki said. "Oh" Hajime said a bit shocked" yeah I'll wait for you downstairs.

Hajime and Komaeda waited outside till Chiaki came out in her usual attire. "Glad to see you up and about after you slept for so long" Komaeda said. "Yeah you had me a bit worried" Hajime said. "Really I guess I never knew how much you two depended on me" Chiaki said. Komaeda and Hajime were a bit confused by chiakis statement. "It would be a shame if something happened to me and you two would fall into despair" Chiaki continued. Hajime and Komaeda became increasingly worried. "Hey are you okay Chiaki" Hajime asked. "Never better" Chiaki replied "I feel so wonderful I might even laugh". Suddenly Chiaki bursted into an all to familiar laugh. "Upupupu" Chiaki laughed much to Hajimes and komaedas horror. "Did she do this to you?" Komaeda asked even though he knew the answer. "What are you talking about?" Hajime asked. "He's talking about my big sis" Chiaki laughed. "Big sis?" Komaeda and Hajime asked in unison. "She means me" a cold feminine voice pierced the air, Hajime and Komaeda looked towards where the voice came from. "Big sis you're here" Chiaki said happily as she ran to her side. "Tadaa" junko said in her extravagant voice. "Did you miss me Hajime". Hajime stood in horror while Komaeda bit his lip. "Oh big sis I'm so glad you're here" Chiaki said as she hugged junko. "Of course you know I wouldn't leave you like those boys" junko said as she hugged Chiaki back. "What's going on" Hajime asked desperate as he fell to his knees. "Allow me to explain" junko said "you see my dear Chiaki knew I was here the whole time, but she never told you cause she thought you would delete me". Komaeda got even angrier. "She tried so hard to trust and rehabilitate me" junko said "but in the end my hunger for despair was stronger. So over the last few days I had a program made that would let my little sis see the wonders of despair". "Why Chiaki" Hajime asked. "Why not Chiaki" junko said "after all you all love her so much even izuru was coming on to her". Hajime was starting to loose it. Chiaki walked up to Hajime and bent down. "It's your own fault for loving me so much" Chiaki said before kissing Hajime on the lips. It was at that moment Hajime broke and fell unconscious causing him to automatically log out.

"Aww I broke him" Chiaki said. "Don't worry little sis he'll come crawling back in no time" junko reassured. "What's the matter Komaeda" Chiaki said as she walked towards him. "How dare you" Komaeda said "how dare you use cheap tactics to force Chiaki into despair". "But Komaeda I don't care" Chiaki said as she held his hands "hope and despair don't matter to me". Komaeda looked confused as Chiaki forced him down on his knees. "What matters is I make my big sis proud" Chiaki said as she looked down on Komaeda "and that means crushing the hearts of anyone who ever loved me". Suddenly Chiaki yawned. "Ah all this talking is so tiring" Chiaki said. "Don't worry you can sleep once we get back to the house" junko said "and while we're there maybe we can get you a new set of clothes". "Okay anything for you big sis" Chiaki said as she followed junko to the gate. "Stop" Komaeda yelled. "What do you want?" Junko asked annoyed. "Leave Chiaki alone she's done nothing to hurt you" Komaeda demanded. "Does it look like I care" junko said "besides Chiaki isn't in any danger now that she's my little sis". "She'll be perfectly safe as long as she's with me " Junko said as she patted chiakis head "now do us a favor and leave us alone for awhile". Than the two turned their backs and left through the gate leaving Komaeda all alone.

Outside the neo world Hajime gasped for air in a cold sweat. "What happened in there" fuyuhiko asked as all the survivors rushed to hajimes side. "She's in there" Hajime panted "Junko Enoshima is in the neo world". Everyone gasped in horror. " how did that crazy bitch survive?" Fuyuhiko asked. "I don't know but she's been there the whole time" Hajime said tears streaming down his eyes. "Is Chiaki safe" Sonia asked worriedly. Hajime shuttered at the thought. "Hajime what happened?" Akane asked. "Junko changed her" Hajime said. "Into what" akane asked. Hajime explained what happened in the neo world. "We have to do something than" Sonia said. "Maybe we can get alter ego to help" Souda suggested as he typed into his laptop. "Yah that might work" Sonia said. Alter ego appeared on the the computer screen. "Good morning what can I do for you?" Alter ego asked. "We have a major problem" Sonia said "junko is in the neo world and she's done something to chiaki". "That is very inconvenient" alter ego stated "however there is still time to fix this". "What do we do" akane said. "First we need to assess chiakis condition" alter ego stated"Hajime since you saw her explain her behavior". Hajime took a deep breath. "She acted completely opposite to how she normally is" Hajime explained. "In that case it's possible that she contracted the despair disease" alter ego said "if we had more information I could make an antivirus". "How do you suppose we do that" fuyuhiko said. "If someone gets close to her" alter ego "they can tag her with this scanner that will examine her data". "I'll do it" Hajime said. "Are you sure you can do it" alter ego said "I know how important Chiaki is to you but you have to focuse". "I'll go with him than and keep him focused" fuyuhiko offered. "Okay than I'll prepare the scanner" alter ego said "Souda can you hook me up to hajimes headset?". Souda happily obliged. "Are you ready Hajime" Fuyuhiko asked. "Yeah" Hajime said. "Alright the scanners in place" alter ego said "whenever you're ready". Hajime and fuyuhiko sat down and put on the headsets.

When Hajime and fuyuhiko arrived at the hotel grounds Komaeda was sitting in silence. "What happened?" Hajime asked "Where's Chiaki?". "She and junko left through the gate" Komaeda informed "but I don't know where they could have gone". Hajime bit his lip in frustration. "Relax I'm sure we can find them" fuyuhiko said "let's go". "Wait" Komaeda said "please let me come with you". Hajime and fuyuhiko paused. "Why should we trust you" fuyuhiko said. "I care about Chiaki she doesn't deserve this" Komaeda said. "Fine" Hajime said "but you better not betray us". Komaeda nodded and than the trio walked towards the gate.

The area beyond the gate was an expanse of are filled with giant holes of deleted data. They walked for a long time in search of any building. "Junko mentioned something about a house" Komaeda informed. "She could mean the funhouse" fuyuhiko suggested. "Than lets go to the fourth island"Hajime said as he bolted forward. "Hold on" fuyuhiko said tugging on hajimes shirt "take it easy and calm the fuck down". Hajime stopped in his tracks. "Yeah Chiaki would tell me to stay calm in this kind of situation" Hajime said. The three than walked across the bridge to the fourth island. Once they got to the fourth island they were alarmed to see a crazy looking building where the Nzumi castle once was. "Are you ready?" Fuyuhiko asked. "Ready" Komaeda and Hajime said in unison.

They carefully opened the main door to find a monotone throne room. Inside there was a big throne with a monokuma on it and a little throne with a plush bunny on it. "Hey hey hey will you look at that" junkos voice echoed from above "I knew I sensed some naughty boys intruding". "Where's Chiaki" Hajime demanded. "Relax she's fine just taking a nap" junko said "you should be more concerned for your own safety". Just than a trapdoor opened under Fuyuhikos feet causing him to fall in. "Besides do you care about my lil sis that much" junko said "how do I know you're not going to abandon her like you always do". Hajime clenched his fist as Komaeda tried to calm him down. "If you really want to see her again Go ahead" junko said " but know that she's not in any danger". Junkos voice went silent. "Come on we need to keep moving" Komaeda said.


	12. Chapter 12

In the throne room Hajime and Komaeda looked around for a stair case. "Why is she even doing this" Hajime asked as he looked around. "She probably wants to spread despair as much as she can" Komaeda said examining junkos throne "look at this". Hajime looked at where Komaeda was pointing on the throne. There was an inscription that said the queen of despair. Hajime examined the other throne to find a similar inscription that read the queen of hope. "Wait maybe something will happen if we push the throne" Hajime said. Together Hajime and Komaeda pushed the queen of hopes throne. Suddenly the wall behind the thrones opened revealing a staircase leading upward. Hajime stepped forward and started to climb.

"Komaeda somethings been bothering me" Hajime started "why are you helping if Chiaki is in despair". "She didn't fall into despair she was tricked" Komaeda said "if I had kept a closer eye on Junko then this probably wouldn't have happened". Hajime looked upstairs very worriedly. "But something's not right" Komaeda pointed out "I'm starting to wonder if my awakening was really just luck". "What do you mean?" Hajime asked. "It's possible that I was chosen based on my relationship with Chiaki" Komaeda explained. Suddenly they reached the top floor. It was a grassy field with a TV in the middle. Suddenly the TV turned on to reveal Junko Enoshima. "Welcome boys to the labyrinth of despair" Junko announced. Hajime and Komaeda watched the screen. "Now the rules are simple" Junko explained" just try to find your ultimate hope before time runs out". "What happens if time runs out" Komaeda asked. "Then the ultimate gamer will become the ultimate despair". Hajime and Komaeda froze. "Now let the game begin" Junko said before Komaeda and Hajime fell into separate holes.

When Komaeda recovered from his fall he found himself in a cave of sorts. "I knew you would come" the voice said. Komaeda turned around to see Chiaki. Komaeda stood in silence as Chiaki walked towards him. "You know a lot of this is your fault" Chiaki said "if you hadn't tricked me into killing you then none of this would have happend". Komaeda looked guilty as he listened to his beacon of hope. "You just had to find the traitor" Chiaki said "and in doing so you almost killed my friends". "I admit that what I did was wrong" Komaeda said "and I know a worthless human being like me deserves to be punished". "I'm glad you agree but you are already being punished" Chiaki smiled. Slowly Chiaki walked past Komaeda. "Is this how you really feel Chiaki?" Komaeda asked. "Of course" Chiaki said before vanishing.

When Hajime recovered from his landing he found he was also in a cave. Suddenly Chiaki appeared before him. "Chiaki" Hajime said as he ran up to her. "I'm glad you're here" Chiaki said before hugging him. "Chiaki is this really you?" Hajime asked a bit afraid. "Don't worry I'm real and I'm right here with you" Chiaki said. "But the way you've been acting isn't you" Hajime said. "Just forget about it" Chiaki said looking up at Hajime before giving him a kiss. "I can't this isn't you" Hajime said as he tried to push away. "You need to calm down Hajime" Chiaki said "here just let it go". Chiaki kissed Hajime again on the lips. Slowly Hajime became numb as he fell to his knees. His head was starting to hurt like it was splitting in two. "Don't worry Hajime I'm right here with you" Chiaki said. Eventually Hajime passed out from the pain but he didn't log out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hajime eventually woke up back in the cave. He checked his menu but it didn't appear. With no other choice, Hajime marched forward.

Komaeda kept walking through the cave until he stumbled upon a pair of monotone doors. Inside was porcelain white room with glass windows for walls. In the center was a small table with two chairs one black and one white. Chiaki sat in the white chair with a game of chess in her lap. The set was marble monotone but otherwise looked like any other chessboard. Komaeda slipped into the black chair and waited figuring this was a challenge. Once the game was set they started to play.

The game was slowly heating up after four moves. "I never thought I would ever play a game with you" Chiaki said after making a move. "Why was that" Komaeda asked planning his next move. "Believe me I wanted to but you kept pushing everyone away" Chiaki said. Suddenly flash backs of Komaeda appeared on the windows. "I had my reasons believe me" Komaeda said trying to look away from the windows while making his move. "I knew about that" Chiaki smiled "Everything from your childhood to your time in despair". The windows than changed showing pictures of komaedas past. "Figures you would know since you were a moderator" Komaeda said still trying to look away from the windows. "I could have helped you back then" Chiaki said making her move"but I guess we were both scared". "I was doing everyone a favor" Komaeda said working out his next move "you know how deadly my luck cycle is". "I know first hand" Chiaki smiled "after all it was your luck cycle that killed me". Komaeda could hardly place his piece. "You should've seen it for yourself all of our peers losing hope in an instant" Chiaki said as the windows changed to the the 5th trial "and all this because you wanted my hope to shine". "You're forgetting that you made the decision to sacrifice yourself" Komaeda said. "You're right but it was the logical decision" Chiaki said placing a piece" an AI can never be as valuable as a human". Komaeda bit his lip at that last statement. "Yet despite that my death was seen as a great loss to them" Chiaki said "see it for yourself". The windows changed to show chiakis execution. Komaeda tried to look away but he knew this was his punishment. He watched as Chiaki fled for her life only to be crushed. "Do you see the pain and devastation you brought" Chiaki said taking komaedas piece "a monster like you doesn't deserve to be loved". Komaeda was starting to loose it as his body shaked. "To think I was going to give you a second chance after you hurt so many" Chiaki said "but don't worry I won't make that same mistake again". "You think I care what happens to me" Komaeda said taking chiakis piece "I've known for a long time that I'm a worthless human being but that won't stop me from helping you". Chiaki started to laugh a horrible laugh. "You really are hopeless" Chiaki said making a move "once again it's your fault". Komaeda sat a bit dumbfounded. "Junko revived you on purpose to make me lose my guard" Chiaki smiled "by having you constantly bothering me she was able to carry out her plans with ease". Chiaki laughed again "if you left me alone this probably wouldn't have happened". Chiaki placed a piece before Komaeda laughed. "Wow I really am pathetic if I can't be of proper use to the ultimate hope" Komaeda said placing another piece "at least I know where all my bad luck went". Suddenly Chiaki placed her queen in an open spot. Komaeda took her queen only to fall into Chiakis trap. "Check" Chiaki declared. "Why did you sacrifice your queen" Komaeda asked trying to figure out his next move. "The queen will always sacrifice herself to protect her king" Chiaki said. "That's a shame if her sacrifice is in vain" Komaeda said moving his piece "it appears we have a stalemate". "That's a shame and here I was having a lot of fun" Chiaki said. "If you want I'll forfeit the match" Komaeda said "in exchange we play another round". "Okay" Chiaki said putting the pieces back in place "but maybe this time we should have some stakes". "What kind of stakes?" Komaeda asked. "Only the best kind" Chiaki laughed that horrible laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

"what will be at stake" Komaeda asked. Chiaki thought for a while taping her chin. "How about if you win I'll show you where the real Chiaki is" Chiaki offered. "What will happen if I lose" Komaeda asked. "Than you'll be lost in the labyrinth " Chiaki said. "Fine I can agree to those terms" Komaeda said calmly. "Than why don't you go first" Chiaki said.

Hajime continued until he went into a steal door. The room inside was pitch black. Suddenly the lights flashed on. Slowly Hajime adjusted his eyes to find he was in a morgue. Hajimes spine went cold as he saw nine of the body holders were in use. Hajime was about to scream but was interrupted by junkos laugh from a nearby monitor. "Welcome to my secret morgue" junko announced "Here lies all the dead students".

Komaeda and Chiaki made a few moves while staying silent. "I wonder" Chiaki started "do you love anybody?". "Not really" Komaeda said making a move "the closest I come to love is admiration". "And how has that turned out for you" Chiaki said placing a piece. "I've been betrayed here and there" Komaeda laughed "but something tells me your hope will shine through". "Glad to know I'm doing my job" Chiaki said. Komaeda proceeded to make another move. "Checkmate" Komaeda announced. Chiaki looked stumped until she started to smile. "You know there are a lot of benefits to this world" Chiaki said. Komaeda grew suspicious. "In this world I could give you what you desire most" Chiaki said. "And what would that be?" Komaeda asked. "I could erase all your worst memories and replace them with better ones". Komaeda thought about it for a while. Chiaki waited for a response until Komaeda started to laugh. "That's a very generous offer, but I'll have to decline" Komaeda said "now make your move". Chiaki puffed her cheeks before making a move. Komaeda made his final move and won the game. Immediately Chiaki faded away and a door was revealed.

Hajime stood completely paralyzed at the sight of the occupied morgue. A part of him wanted to vomit but he had to examine the morgue. He checked one of the morgues to find Hiyokos dead body. Upon further examination he discovered Hiyokos throat had been stitched up. Once Hajime started to feel nauseous he quickly pushed the body back into the morgue. He than looked at the wall and found a folder. Slowly he flipped through the folder. Most of it was just monokuma files for all his dead classmates. Finally he flipped to Komaedas file to find some notes. Komaedas status read revived see last page. Hajime flipped through the folder until he reached the last page. On the last page was a step by step guide to revive dead avatars. He quickly read through it before putting the folder back. Suddenly a door appeared on the wall. Hajime took one last look out the morgue before walking through the door.

Both doors led Hajime and Komaeda to a large empty room. Suddenly a monitor rose from the floor along with two revolvers. The monitor flashed on to reveal Junko. "Welcome to the final trial" Junko announced "now all you have to do is shoot at least one person to reveal the door to the ultimate hope". Hajime and Komaeda looked at the two revolvers. "Also don't even think about removing any of the bullets" Junko warned. Hajime stood terrified at the situation he was in however Komaeda knew exactly what to do. Before Hajime could say anything Komaeda picked up his revolver and aimed it at his head. The revolver fired or at least it would have if it didn't jam. Right after the revolver fired, a grand door appeared. "Ready" Komaeda asked very seriously. Hajime was still a bit surprised by Komaedas actions but eventually he nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Hajime and Komaeda walked through the door expecting some final boss only to enter a field of flowers. In the center Chiaki, Junko, and Usami were sitting together enjoying some tea. "Oh Hajime, Komaeda you made it" Chiaki smiled before running up to both boys and giving them a hug. "Chiaki what is going on?" Hajime asked nervously. "I got this" Junko said "basically Usami here defeated my monokuma army faster than expected and broke into the labyrinth". "I was really worried about my sister so I begged Junko to end the despair disease" Usami said "I would have deleted her if Chiaki hadn't convinced me otherwise". "Her speech was so amazing and really tugged at my heart strings" Junko cried "I cant imagine ANYONE trying to compose a more perfect speech". "What did you say" Komaeda asked. "I just told her she could make her own future and I promised I would be her friend" Chiaki said. "But it was the way she said it that made me believe" Junko said. "So if you surrendered then what about all the traps" Komaeda asked. "I forgot about that but I did reload the revolvers with paint balls instead of bullets" Junko said nonchalantly. "So we went through all that trouble because you forgot to disable the traps when you changed your mind?" Hajime asked. "Pretty much" Junko said. "On the bright side you both gained some confidence and you learned to trust each other" Chiaki reassured. "I guess it wasn't too bad" Hajime said. "See you were both so cool" Chiaki smiled causing the boys to be a little embarrassed. "I saved it all on tape if you wanna watch" Junko said. "Wait before all that" Usami said as she reached into her skirt "tada!". Usami pulled out what looked to be a shock collar. "Do I seriously have to wear that" Junko complained. "Sorry but this is the only way we can reassure everyone" Chiaki said. "Fine" Junko said "hand it over". Junko snapped on the electric collar. "This isn't so bad" Junko said "with a few adjustments I might be able to work an outfit around this". "Well if that's all done" Chiaki said leading the way "let's go home all of us together".

The month after that fateful day were very busy. After Junko surrendered Chiaki pulled some strings so junko could live happily. The arrangement was made that Junko would live in the neo world with 24/7 monitoring. Aside from that all the deceased students were revived and were undergoing therapy. Komaeda slowly became more social with the others but still stayed very loyal to Chiaki. Thanks to some help from alter ego the team was able to restore the neo world to its former non monokuma state. However the 5th island was changed into a rehabilitation area for junko and the other students. The real island was in great shape thanks to the students help.

"can I open my eyes yet" Chiaki asked from a tablet screen. "Not yet we're almost there" Hajime said holding the tablet. He walked down to the beach. "Okay you can open your eyes" Hajime said. Chiaki opened them an saw all her classmates in a group. "Hi everyone" Chiaki waved before everyone moved out of the way to reveal a robot Chiaki siting in a chair. "We were thinking of waiting till your birthday to give you this but junko insisted" Komaeda said. "Here if we hook you up you can use it" Souda explained. "I'd love that" Chiaki said. Hajime than pulled out a cord from his pocket and hooked it up to the robot. Chiaki slowly transferred to her new physical body. She opened her eyes and slowly moved her body. "How does it feel" Sonia asked. "It feels comfortable" Chiaki replied. "It should be since we used actuall skin and hair to make you feel as real as possible" Souda explained. "Eww the way you describe it is so gross" hiyoko said. "It's fine I understand how it works" Chiaki reassured. "Can you stand up" nekomaru asked. Hajime and Komaeda helped Chiaki up and kept her balance as she got use to her new feet. Once Chiaki got the hang of it everyone cheered. "Thank you everyone" Chiaki smiled. After Chiaki practiced using her new body the group had a party to celebrate.

That night chiaki came back to the neo world late. she entered Junkos room on fifth island. "Hey I'm back" Chiaki said. "did you have fun?" junko asked. Chiaki nodded. "You know we should plan to do a movie night" Junko suggested. "what would we watch" Chiaki asked. "I'm thinking Kill Bill" Junko said. "I'll ask my brother then, it might be on netflix" Chiaki said. "You're the best sis" Junko smiled. "I'm going to bed now" Chiaki said. "Sweet dreams" Junko said little before Chiaki walked to her room. Junko suddenly scratched at her neck. part of Junkos restrictions were she had to wear a collar that monitored and punished her if she misbehaved. It wasn't that bad because Junko managed to work it into outfit.

Chiaki immediately collapsed into her soft pink bed. She rolled herself up in the blankets and slowly fell asleep. As she did she thought back to everyone and how much they meant to her. Before she fell asleep Chiaki whispered a sentance to herself.

"Thank you father for creating me"

The End


	16. Authors notes

Announcement

Thankyou for reading this far. I know the ending was rushed and not as good as the beginning. I initially wrote this as my first fic because I wanted to see what a relationship between Chiaki and junko would be like considering they're polar opposites. I also wanted to tackle the relationship between Chiaki and komaeda because of chapter 5 in the game. Maybe I just flew a little to close to the sun with this one. Even if the end product wasn't as good as I intended I'm still proud that I tried. Since this one I've written other fics but I think this one might've been my best.

Maybe one day when I have the passion and time I'll rewrite this story to be stronger and better, but until then I need to know how I can improve this story to make the characters and progression as realistic as possible. I know I already have at least one person in the comments who is helping me but any in-depth criticism will be greatly appreciated

Once again Thankyou for reading my fic even for just one chapter

On a final note I'm happy to announce the unfinished sequel to Roommates

"Danganronpa After Story"

Trust me it's much better.


End file.
